


Brokeback Mountain

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Adventure, Community:100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai may have overestimated Jeep's capabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokeback Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips Saiyuki drabble challenge community. Challenge #174, broke. Despite the title, this is genfic.

"Ah ha, I may have overestimated Jeep's capabilities."

"Ya think?" Gojyo mutters.

Sanzo has never before aimed the gun at their designated driver, but he's tempted to do so now. Then someone else would have to drive, however, and the rest of them sure as shit won't entrust him with the vehicle, not after the stunt he pulled when he peeled away from Kami-sama's ruins. Besides, the dragon might react badly to Hakkai's death.

So they all pile out, even Sanzo, and push, pull and prod Jeep off the rocks on which it's stuck down the mountain to level terrain.


End file.
